Forbidden Dances
by Red-Cherry-Flowers
Summary: Alec has a secret. He keeps it silent, close to his heart. But there are no secrets in the Volturi. Will he be able to keep it or will it destory both Him and Jane? AlecxJane.
1. Open Wounds, Closed Hearts

**Hi, new story for me! I saw New Moon and was inspired to write this. I know Jane and Alec are brother and sister in the books but in this story they are NOT REALATED!! Just a note because if I don't acknowledge it I will properly get flamed, so no flames please. And please review for me. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Own nothing but this idea, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

_Chapter 1: Open Wounds, Closed Hearts._

The moon held itself brighter then usual in the sky tonight. Its shimmer echoed through the wave of airy fog that circled the Italian sky. It's swirled slowly, as if it's choice to be lazy, staying above the city, keeping the buildings and people clear but the dark sky smoggy.

Jane stood silently staring out of her room's window. The dark grey stone set in an arch of her window, framing her. She was a stunningly beautiful girl; blonde hair, dark clothes, full red lips that accompanied her blood red iris. She looked no older then fourteen, she had a face of an angel, her figure light and petite. Perfection is what she held.

She watched the quiet world of the dark evening below with its pitiful humans running about their evening business. She liked it best during the evenings, it looked beautiful with its evening glow, the moon especially tonight was full and ripe. There were also fewer humans around during the night and that was always a plus in Jane's book.

The soft summer air pushed the front of her hair back and it rippled behind her shoulders softly. Jane's red eyes averted to her left and her head moved a fraction of an inch in that direction too. She already smelt him.

Sweet Vanilla.

Alec.

The corner of Jane's mouth moved half an inch upwards as she turned her eyes back onto the city they controlled. The Volturi. They ruled this city, but their power stretched far beyond these walls too. The fear was their power.

Fear. Jane smiled more widely. She liked the word.

"Why do I have this feeling that you're scheming little sister?" Alec's voice broke the silence.

"Oh no brother," Jane whispered, "I am only thinking."

She turned her back on the city and it's humans to Alec who stood leaning against the doorframe on the other side of the room. He gave her a smirk and she smiled at him, her beautiful face making her look like something from heaven.

Alec had his red cloak around him, his black attire barely hidden underneath. His chestnut hair fell just above his eyes, identical to hers; blood red with a quiet hunger raging behind them. Jane liked that about Alec. He was kind, patient at times. Everything she was not. But many did not see Alec as the danger he should be given credit for.

He was a few inches taller, her body broader yet still slim but he was just as beautiful as her. In fact she thought Alec was the most beautiful of all the male vampires in the Volturi. His angelically youthful features brought many female vampires weak at their knees.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Jane couldn't help the bitterness seep into her voice.

Alec suddenly laughed and watched as the fury began in Jane's eyes and moved to her face, "Have you not missed me Jane?"

Jane stubbornly didn't answer, her glare only deepened.

"You are not still disappointed you could not go?" his smirk widened. He enjoyed teasing Jane when they were alone. She would never use her gift on him even if he pushed her too hard, she loved him too much. Alec couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in that fact. She loved him more dearly then she did Aro.

But he would remind himself quickly afterwards, just not in the way he wished she would. He knew Aro had that privilege. Jane, Aro's little child mistress. It was one of the worst kept secrets in the Volturi coven. But then again they were the Volturi; there were no secrets.

Except maybe his.

"I'm just as talented as you," Jane hissed, "Aro should have sent me too!"

Alec's smirk dropped and he moved gracefully towards her, like a wisp of red smoke with a beautiful face. He stopped right in front of her. They stared at each other, Jane having to tilt her head a little to keep looking him in the eye.

Alec took Jane's small hands and brought them to his lips and kissed them softly, never letting his eyes leave hers. He watched as the bitterness in Jane's eyes faltered.

"Not for the world would I let you come with me on such a mission. You are too precious to me Jane."

He then realized her hands and turned away from her widened eyes. He rarely saw Jane in shock but he did not stop to savor such a moment. As he walked towards the door he called over his shoulder, "Aro wants to see us all."

(-)

_Somewhere in Italy, 1783._

Alec sat stunned by his older brother's revelation. No. It was a lie. It wasn't true! Lie! Lie! Lie!

Antonio gave his brother's shoulder a small squeeze, "Mother thought it would be best to pass Jane off as you're twin. It was easier that way. Nobody need know she came from the east."

"You're lying," Alec's face paled further, his voice rising, "You're just like _them_! You hate us too! Jane is our sister. She is _my_ sister. My…"

His voice faded, his throat closing around windpipe. He shook his head. He stood, ready to run, ready to fight. It didn't matter. He just needed to stop this from happening.

"Listen brother!" Antonio gripped Alec's shoulders tightly, his dark brown hair falling into his eyes, "You. Must. Listen! Why is she the only one with such pale hair and reflection? She does not come from any man or woman in our family Alec! Why do people who make her angry feel pain in their bellies? I tell you its evil! She is not our sister! She was dumped on the stone steps of this very house, I watched mother bring her in Alec! I watched her with my own eyes! She is from the east! She is a witch!"

Antonio spat the last word out like it was a vile word against God. Alec felt a feeling like no other rise up within him. It snaked like a fire burning him open. Without warning he drew his fist back and punched Antonio in the mouth. Blood sprayed from his brother's mouth but Alec didn't wait to see his reaction. He ran. He ran up the old wooden stairs and screamed Jane's name.

Her bedroom was empty. A most icy acid settled in his stomach.

"Mother!" Alec called out.

No answer.

He ran back down the stairs feeling the panic beginning to rise within him. He went straight back to Antonito who was now struggled onto his feet. He glared at his younger brother, ready to fight. But Alec was too panicked and angry to think properly. He grabbed Antonio's loose white shirt and spun him until he slammed him down onto their kitchen table.

"Where is she!?"

"Alec please-"

"Where is she?!" Alec spotted a kitchen knife his mother used for cutting bread lying on the table. He snatched the abandoned knife in his sweaty hand. Antonio saw this and began to speak fast and frantic, his eyes on the knife.

"You don't understand Alec! Jane, she's evil brother-"

"I swear as God as my witness, you so much as call me brother again I will cut you open! Now where is Jane!?" Alec roared pushing the knife into Antonio's throat as it broke the skin a little, a tickle of blood coming.

"Alright! Alright! Please!"

Antonio gasped for breath before continuing, "They've taken her down to the village center. I-I told the priest of my suspicious of Jane. He followed my lead and it's true. She's from the east; a village where the people are devil worshipers and practice witchcraft. The priest with a mob came by earlier when you were with mother collecting supplies."

Alec stood perfectly still, shock flooding him. He took a step back, knife still gripping tightly. Antonio straightened.

"Don't you see Alec?" Antonio whispered, "She would be the death of us all. You have to see what I did was for good, for the good of our name Alec, she is a witch child. She is not our sister. Mother took her in because she is such a good Christian, but when Jane started to make people hurt, when she called Moses' parting of the sea a hoax and at God in human flesh she laughed Alec. She laughed at God's words. She called it nonsense!"

Alec turned his eyes back to Antonio, "What will they do to her?"

Antonio's voice lowered even further, "You know what they will do."

Without another word Alec turned his back and ran for the door but Antonio was faster. He grabbed Alec's arm and pulled him back, "No! You cannot save her! Nobody can save that witch!"

It was so fast that Alec didn't even realize what he'd done until Antonio screamed out. It came from within him, as if on pure instinct. He swung around and plunged the knife deep into Antonio's neck.

What happened next felt like a blur for Alec when he remembered it now. He'd run to the village center and there was Jane, tied, bloody, bruised and crying to a stake, the hay swirled around her. Their village priest called from the front to the roaring crowd, "We have lived with this filth for too long! We have let the devil take his place here by this human!" He pointed a finger accusingly at Jane who struggled against her binds.

Alec had tried to called out but the roar of the village mob drowned his voice. He pushed his way hard to the front as the priest cried, "We shall be rid of you devil spawn! You witch! You shall never haunt our streets and homes again!"

"No stop!" screamed Alec as he jumped onto the platform. He saw Jane's eyes widen at him. A murmur ran through the crowd.

"She's my sister!" he cried, "She's not a witch!"

"Silence boy!" cried the priest, "See how this devil child controls us people! She has young Alec in her grasp! Come Alec! See the light! Hear God's voice! Do not let this witch have you-"

Alec's roar of anger stopped the priest, "She's not a witch! She not! Let her go!"

He ran to Jane who was staring at him and crying. He climbed onto her hay and began to pull at the ropes.

"Alec," Jane whispered.

"Oh Jane I'm so sorry!" cried Alec, "I should have protected you."

The crowd began uproar at Alec's actions but the priest got to Alec first. He seized Alec and as the boy attempted to throw him off he growled in Alec's ear, "They will kill you Alec, leave the girl!"

"She's my sister!" Alec snarled so dangerously that the priest looked dazed for a moment before he took a step back and muttered under his breath, "So be it!"

"The boy claims to be the witch's brother, her twin!" cried the priest to the crowd as Alec tried desperately to release Jane. Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and he cried out thrashing and kicking, "The same blood flows in their veins! The same evil!"

"Burn him too!" the villages cried as Alec stopped his furious struggle from horror at the words, "Burn them both!"

"No!" screamed Jane suddenly, "Please! Not Alec!"

The crowd cried, "Witches! Burn the witches!"

"No Alec!" screamed Jane as she watched them tie her struggling brother to her stack.

"Jane!" cried Alec in reply.

"God see you're work before you!" the priest cried as touches were carried towards them, the fire danced in Jane and Alec's terrified eyes, "Bring peace to our village! Rid us of these witches! Cleanse our souls from their impurities, burn the devil from them back to the fire cages of hell!"

Alec was pulled back from his most vivid human memories as Jane pushed open the door to the main hall of the Volturi castle.

He sometimes remembered Antonio's words and when Jane's gift was confirmed he could help but wonder. He didn't want to believe it but maybe Jane was not his sister. Of course he had never told her what became of Antonio or his story.

But sometimes he wished he had. He watched as Jane approached Aro who took her little hands in his own and gently kissed her perfect lips as a sign of greeting. But Alec knew it meant more. He knew Jane's eyes would light up at her master's greeting. Alec had heard the moans coming from Jane's room when the moon was at its highest.

How many times did he wish it were him instead? To hear his name come from her lips that way. How many? He'd lost count.

Jane would never love him more then a brother, because she believed him to be her brother. Nothing more. But she was happy with Aro and it killed Alec to let her be.

Alec felt his chest tighten as Aro called, "Ah, my dear Alec! You have returned! At least! Our little Jane has been missing you so! Come let us hear what you have found."

**I hope you all liked it! Please review for me! :)**


	2. If I Run Fast Enough, Will You Save Me?

**Hello again everyone! Apologies for the long wait for the update, I've been extremely busy lately and wasn't able to make this chapter up sooner. I've also been working on another story which I haven't updated in ages, so that's been getting some of my attention too. But thank-you to everyone who reviewed, thoughts are welcomed very much! **

**Now, on with the show! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own this series…sigh…well…lets not dwell on the very much favourable fantasy I say.**

_Chapter 2: If I Run Fast Enough, Will You Save Me?_

Alec had been gone for almost three week. Jane had been anxious after the first few days, because after that there had been no contact from him. She knew he'd gone in search of the Romanian vampires to investigate some suspicious activity that an ally of theirs had sent Aro.

However, nobody but Aro, Marcus and Caius knew exactly where Alec had gone, Jane only knew he was leaving because Alec had told her himself. Not even some of the guard had realized Alec had gone until he was realized missing for a day.

Aro had also warned Alec of werewolves that might be in the surrounding areas of Romania. The Volturi did not venture often in Romanian territory and Jane knew there was far more wild beast in their area then there was in Italy.

Jane had felt squeamish the last few days even more so then usual. Those that had suffered her wrath in the last few weeks were properly her most unlucky victims.

"You followed them?" Caius called out from his place at his throne to her brother.

Alec gave a nod, "They were visiting their relatives. But the Romanians are still scattered. Vladamir said their cousins were in Egypt. One of their relatives, Ember, saw me following them but I took her before she screamed out. She refused to speak at first but I felt her captive for days and she surrendered a little information."

"Ember?" Aro frowned, "Who is she?"

"Vladamir's mate at one stage I believe but she held no importance in their rank," explained Alec, "She told me that the Romanians were planning on regrouping, they were sending word for their friends in Egypt to return to Romania. But she refused to speak what for."

"She didn't break?" Caius snapped.

Alec shook his head, "She refused to speak the reason. But I gathered from following the Romanians they are collecting forces. But I am not sure what for."

"They would came here," Felix put in, "They have been after our place in the vampire world for years."

"But they wouldn't dare challenge us!" growled Jane. She turned her eyes onto Aro, "Master they do not have enough power. They are no match for us."

"Yes," said Aro nodding slowly. But Alec could see he was contemplating something.

"Tell me Alec," he said quietly, "Did they mention any other covens? Specifically?"

Alec smirked, "The Cullens," he heard Jane's teeth grind at the name, "But I think they have enough sense not to evoke us, not after their little gathering last time with their hybrid baby. But another coven near the Nile River in Egypt, Vladamir seemed interested in them. It appears the Romanians have gained some friends during their stay in Egypt."

Alec grinned at Caius' raised eyebrow, "There is nothing special about them. They are less then ordinary, expect for one female," he hilted his head to Aro, "I thought she might be of interest to us master."

"Ah wonderful!" Aro clapped his hands, his eyes shinning, "Young Alec has brought us a gift home brothers. Isn't he such a thoughtful dear! Let us see her then Alec!"

"Demetri," Alec called softly over his shoulder.

The doors opened and Demetri pulled a small female along with him into the large gathering room. Her olive skin was dirty and her black hair was fizzy and unkept. She struggled behind as Demetri held onto her firmly. Gasping noises were coming from her and Jane grinned, realizing she was crying broke sobs with no tears. She giggled softly and Alec winked slyly at Jane.

"Come now my dear!" called Aro as Demetri dumped the pitiful vampire at his feet. He reached down and lightly lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes. Jane saw they were a bright blue, electric and dazzling.

"You must not fear us," said Aro softly to the whimpering female, "I welcome you to the Volturi."

Aro spread his arms out and indicated to the guard surrounding them. The female turned her body a little and eventually, as Jane watched, her blue eyes settle on Alec. She gave him a half smile and whispered hopefully, "Alec?" Jane watched as the female went to crawl towards her brother who smirked at the Egyptian vampire. Jane suddenly hissed at the female as she attempted to move towards Alec.

The Egyptian vampire looked up at Jane as the child vampire advanced towards her but Alec caught Jane's arm and pulled her back muttered "No."

"Jane." Aro's voice was a playful warning tone as he cautioned his favourite.

"You must forgive our Jane," Aro chuckled lightly to the newcomer, "Her brother has been gone for many weeks, she becomes more anxious without him."

The Egyptian held Jane's furious gaze for a moment before turning back to Aro who spoke to her, "Come." He held out his hand for her to take. Alec watched as Jane's expression turned into sudden delight. He knew the trick too. It always worked. They had been fooled by it too when they were newborns.

The female turned her gaze back to Alec as if asking for confirmation. He felt Jane stiffen but he ignored her and gave the other female a small nod. The Egyptian turned back to Aro and took his hand as Aro helped her to her feet, smiling triumphantly.

(-)

"I don't like her!" Jane raged as she paced back and forth in Alec's room.

Alec fought to keep a straight face but secretly he was pleased. Just a little. She was jealous.

"She acts all defenseless!" growled Jane, swirling around sharply to stomp the other way whilst still managing to seem graceful, "What type of pathetic vampire is she!? But of course, Aro couldn't have fallen for that! He would know it's all an act!"

"Jane-"

"And why is she so attached to you?!" Jane suddenly glared accusingly at Alec as if he was the one to blame. Which partly, he was.

"I was her knight in shining amour," Alec sniggered, "I kept her blind and dumb while I got rid of the rest of her coven. Then I released her but pretended to be there to help her. I promised to take her to a safe place. I guess Aro milked that."

Jane gave a screaming growl and threw herself down on his bed staring promised death at his ceiling. Alec watched her exaggerate behaviour and couldn't help but roll his eyes at her dramatic antics. But he knew what would calm her.

"You mustn't be upset Jane," Alec whispered as he lay down next to her, "You don't even know if she's going to stay."

"But why did you bring her back?" Jane growled softly.

"Jane," Alec spoke seriously to her, turning slightly to face her, "She can absorb the talents of other vampires and rebel them back onto them. She would be extremely useful to us. I couldn't afford to have the Romanians take her and she would be too much of an interest to Aro for me to kill her. Besides, she must have some information about what the Romanians are planning."

"I can take care of that!" Jane suddenly grinned with a sadistic happiness, "Give me a few moments and I'll have her."

Alec shook his head, "Haven't you listened to a word I've just said? She'll rebel you're power and use it against you. It'll be you in pain, not her!"

"So how did _you_ capture her?!" snapped Jane.

Alec gave her an arrogant smirk, "I'm a much faster killer then you Jane. I'm guessing she wasn't prepared for my type of talent. How could she rebel something that numbs all her senses? She couldn't even smell or hear me! As long as she's prepared she can find the source of talent within another vampire and manipulate it to her own advantage."

Jane's glare returned, her beautiful face staring more danger then ever. Alec watched her. He wished he could reach out a hand and brush it against her skin. It glowed in the moonlight and her blonde hair around her head was like a halo. She looked more beautiful then ever. He wished more then anything he could move forward, only an inch would be needed and press his lips to hers-

"She'll become Aro's favourite!" Jane snapped accusingly bring Alec back to reality, "You watch! And I'll just be Jane! Plain Jane!"

Alec stared at her for a moment as Jane turned to look at him, "And you too! You won't want me anymore now I'm useless! You keep defending her, you actually _like_ her!"

Alec fought his need to growl in fustration. He sat up and pulled Jane up too who glared at him. He pulled her towards him and tucked the petite vampire under his chin and against his chest. Her scent of wildflowers filling his nose and she molded against him perfectly. He wished they could stay like this forever, just her and him.

"You're a silly one Jane," Alec whispered, "You will always be _my_ favourite. And no female that has a strong power can change that."

"But Aro won't want me anymore," Jane muttered. Alec felt a heavy tightness in his chest at the mention of Aro. Did she have to make everything about their master?!

"Isn't me always wanting you good enough Jane?" Alec didn't mean the bitterness to fall into his tone, and he wished it hadn't because Jane suddenly jerked away from him.

"Aro is everything to us!" snarled Jane suddenly, her glare turned to Alec, "He gave us this life Alec! You should be more grateful!"

With that she walked from his room, an angry stride in her step and left Alec sitting alone on his bed. Alec watched her go then leaned back to lie on his bed. She would forgive him, she always did, but he hated it when she was like this.

He sighed and closed his eyes listening to the murmured conversation happening in the main hall between the three leaders, Heidi speaking to the Egyptian vampire, Ellie her name was, and the soft noise of the night coming from his open windows. The creaking of the pavement and the old Italian buildings. Alec liked this sound; it was quiet, peaceful, unlike the commotion of thoughts swimming in his head.

(-)

Jane's felt the air hot as she stomped down the cold corridor from Alec's room, her shoes clicking with anger at her brother's words.

He infuriated her so many times! Especially when he was like this! Jane knew Alec wasn't as fond as Aro as she was, nobody could be as fond of Aro like her, but he didn't need be so…so _pigheaded_ about their master! Jane pushed back a strand of platinum blonde hair and huffed in frustration of the situation she was in.

Urgh! Alec and his opinions!

But she knew she won't stay anger at him for long. Deep inside she really did love him as dearly as she loved Aro, sometimes, she was terrified to acknowledge, even more. And that was happening more often lately. She could always see Alec's eyes shine when she appeared and his red lips curling up into his characteristic smirk. She felt something flutter inside her when Alec looked at her, sometimes more intensely then Aro could cause. And it terrified her.

Aro had told her that he knew of it. Of course he did, Aro knew everything about everyone. A while ago, one night, Aro had scowled at her in jealous annoyance when Alec's face kept coming back to her, when she closed her eyes she could see his bright red eyes, smell the sweet vanilla, and almost taste him if she pretended hard enough.

Aro had threatened to send Jane away if she continued to annoy him so. She was afraid Aro might say something to Alec or anyone else in the Volturi, but nothing came from it. So far, at least.

And that was how Jane wished to keep it.

Yes, she'd best keep quiet about such a thing. Alec would be disgusted and she'd never hear the end of it from her fellow vampires. Jane, the little witch vampire, in love with her brother.

It was wrong, she knew that but when he turned his gaze onto her, only her, she felt her insides soar higher then anyone could ever send her. The world would grind to a halt and she'd approach him and they'd take each other's hand. It was like she remembered how to dream sometimes, he would appear in her daydreaming, like this, and made her feel more loved then anything in the world.

Then she would come back down to reality and have to face her guilt for betraying Aro. Just like now.

Jane sighed and decided she'd best put her mind to another use. She put her thoughts of Alec aside and climbed the cold old stone steps to Heidi's tower. She didn't bother knocking as she reached the lavish purple door, taking the silver decorated handle and pushing it open as lightly as if she were pushing a feather aside.

Jane gritted her teeth as she was met not by Heidi, but by the new little vermin that Alec had brought home. Her anger with Alec resurfaced again.

Heidi had appeared to have fixed the newcomer up so she looked somewhat respectful. Her skin was clean and glistened a soft tan, her previous frizzy hair was smooth and sleek in a thick sheet of perfectly even waves and she wore a pair of jeans and a white shirt that Jane recognized belonged to Heidi.

The Egyptian looked up as Jane appeared and her brilliant blue eyes widened in fright. She hadn't forgotten Jane wanting to attack her downstairs. Jane grinned evilly at her, pleased that she could smell the fear radiating from the female vampire.

Yet the newcomer straightened her back, though she still looked tense and said, "Hello. You must be Jane. I'm Ellie."

So she was trying to be brave, thought Jane as she gritted her teeth and bared them suddenly as Ellie, giving her a fierce growl before crouched down to jump-

A sudden hand on her shoulder stopped her movement. Looking up she saw Aro standing above her, his papery white hand resting on her shoulder, silently warning her to keep back.

"Jane my dear one," Aro smiled down at her, "You mustn't frighten our new guest. She is under our protection now."

Reluctantly Jane straightened obediently, "Yes master."

"You must not worry my dear," said Aro looking down at her, his eyes filled with an emotion Jane was familiar in seeing in his blood red eyes. It made her insides quiver. "I will not forget you and all you're hard work you have done for me these many years dear one. Later, I shall repay you."

Jane smiled at him, "Thank-you master."

Without waiting for Aro to release her Jane left the room. Only once she was free from Aro's touch she couldn't stop the onset of the emotions that filled her. She hated showing emotion, feeling anything sometimes, it made her feel weak. She felt sick; as if she might vomit. She continued down the stone steps from where she came and once she reached the bottom she stopped.

She suddenly felt her head spinning and she reached out a hand, feeling the rough grey stone under her fingers. She felt herself begin to tremble and a sudden chocking tightness came down on her, squeezing her throat tight.

Aro wanted to be with her tonight. It had happened many times before so way was the prospect so terrifying to her now?

Because she couldn't hide from him. One touch and he knew everything about her, all her thoughts, all her lies, everything that Alec meant to her. And it was terrifying for her.

A strangled sound came from her full lips. She felt like someone had punched a hole through her chest. She gripped the wall tighter against her fingertips, feeling like a wave was crashing down on her.

She felt little. She felt fragile. Any moment she was going to snap in half like a skinny, naked branch tree. The wave was going to break her. Involuntarily she felt her body curl inwards and she was leaning forward, her chest coughing up gasping breathes. She realized with a shock she was crying. And it hurt. It hurt so much that she wanted someone to help her.

"Jane?" she heard Aro's voice calling her as if from some far off land, his voice on the distance of the breeze, "Jane, dear one, what ever is the matter?"

Alec! She wanted Alec! She wanted her brother to hold her safe and whisper that everything would be okay.

She felt a gentle hand of her arm as her body heaved with broken sobs. She recognized it. The papery white hand; but it felt cold on her skin, hearing everything, seeing everything. Oh, God! Not her and Alec! Please no!

"No!" she screamed so loud that her voice ricocheted from the stone walls. She felt like her high pitched scream might shatter the windows of the entire castle. She jerked away, "No! NO!"

She ran.

She ran faster then she ever had in her life. Her little feet pounded against the floor, and she made them hit hard, wanting to feel the pain as each foot slammed against the floor taking her further and further until-

**BANG!**

Alec jumped up from his bed in shock, crouching low and already snarling at the intruder but he suddenly drew back just as fast when he saw Jane standing in the doorway.

Her face was twisted in a look of pain, her chest rising and falling rapidly as gasps came from her. Her perfectly twisted hair was half fallen from its elegant knot and her eyes were wide with fear.

"Alec," she whispered, her voice was hoarse and unrecognizable to her.

He was at her side instantly and she flung herself into his arms. She buried her face into his chest breathed in the vanilla scent of him.

"What is it?!" he growled, "What's happened?!"

She looked up at him, her red eyes shinning in a strange sort of terror that Alec was sure she'd never experienced before. He suddenly began to feel a little afraid too.

"Save me," she whispered, her voice pleading, hardly higher then a breath.

"Jane?" Alec frowned, clutching her tighter to him as her legs gave way and Jane went limp in his arms.

**Dun, Dun, Dun! Haha! For those that know my stories, cliffhangers are a must for me! Their like this thing I like to throw on the end of chapters just to annoy everyone. lol. No, only kidding! I love all my readers too much to be so horrible to you all like that.**

**Hope you all liked it, please review!**


End file.
